Price Tag
center|link=|300px Price Tag ist ein Lied von Jessie J und B.o.B. Lyrics Okay, Coconut Man, Moonheads, and P. You ready! Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how they sleep at night When the sale comes first And the truth comes second Just stop for a minute and smile Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious Got your shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good time Everybody look to the left (yeah) Everybody look to the right Can you feel that (yeah) We'll pay them with love tonight It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (ha) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag (Okay) We need to take it back in time When music made us all unite! And it wasn't low blows and video hoes, Am I the only one gettin' tired? Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness Can we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feelin' All right. Everybody look to the left (to the left) Everybody look to the right (to the right) Can you feel that (yeah) We'll pay them with love tonight... It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching. Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. Yeah yeah Well, keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six streams and a half stack And you can keep the cars Leave me the garage And all I... Yes all I need are keys and guitars And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars Yes we leaping across these undefeatable odds It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night So we ain't gon' stumble and fall, never Waiting to see us in a sign of defeat? Uh-uh So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet So bring back the beat and then everyone sing It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching. Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (yeah-yeah) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching. Ain't about the (whoo!) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. Oo-oooh, Oo-oooh, Oo-oooh Yeah yeah Oo-oooh, Oo-oooh, Oo-oooh Forget about the price tag Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Jessie J Kategorie:B.o.B. Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:R&B Kategorie:Pop Kategorie:HipHop Kategorie:Reggae fusion